Sonic Overdrive
by DaigoQuill
Summary: A whole new Sonic story consiting of the original characters and brand new ones with brand new stories ahead. The possiblities will never end in this new story.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance in our world

Sonic Overdrive

This story is all fan-made with the original characters and brand new ones I've made with a whole new story.

Chapter 1

Above the Skies of Mobius on the Death Egg.

The Blue Blur Sonic jumped back from a beam of plasma that hit the ground causing a small burst of explosion. He took off running at high speeds circling a giant mech that was loaded with four cannons around itself from both arms, head and chest. The mech shot multiple plasma beams from its cannons as they tracked Sonic who was zigzagging all over the place. Each beam hit the heavily fortified Death Egg, causing dents in it. Sonic finally made his move and jumped high up, curling into a ball and dashing at high speeds forward into the chest cannon of the mech. The speed and impact increased in an instant as the cannon blew up on the mech pushing it back, making it crash into a wall. Sonic then jumped back and smirked.

"What's wrong? Come get me?"

He taunted the mech with a "come at me" hand signature. The now enraged mech jumped off the wall as it flew high up into the air and aimed all of its now 3 cannons down at Sonic, firing three huge plasma beams that merged into one and rocketed downwards to Sonic. The Hedgehog looked at the insane amount of power heading towards him. He suddenly pulled his fist back and punched the air with a strong fist thrust as a sudden wind pressure occurs with the beam suddenly repelled back at the Mech, hitting it directly which caused a fairly big explosion that destroyed the Mech completely, leaving only parts of it that fell on the floor.

"I'll give it to Eggman. He has stepped up these robots a bit."

Sonic then ran off, going towards a funnel at high speeds, leading him into a huge room filled with multiple Eggman robots everywhere. A group of red robot hawks flew at Sonic, each firing quick shots as him. He quickly jumped over the shots and landed on one of the hawks, grabbing it and tossing it at the others causing a chain reaction of explosions as he landed down. Suddenly behind him a huge mechanized ball was racing towards him, with immense speeds. He took notice and quickly ran away from it, out speeding it easily. However, the huge ball tracked him down, leading Sonic to gain an idea.

He ran towards a huge group of Eggman robots that were waiting. Sonic then decided to slow down a little bit, making the ball catch up as one of the robots shaped like a gorilla got ready to slam its huge metal hands down on Sonic. He came to a screeching halt as the ball was right near him. Sonic suddenly jumped high up into the air as the ball then charged through the gorilla and other robots, destroying them with a combustion of explosions as the ball stopped at a wall. Sonic smirked and ran off once more.

"The main control room. He should be there."

Sonic said, racing towards a heavily protected metal door with lasers, saws and cannons protecting it. He didn't care as he curled into a ball and with a huge increase of speed and momentum, he charged through the defences and the door, breaking it. He then stopped and skidded on the ground as he arrived Doctor Eggman's main control room.

"Ah, Sonic. I expected nothing less."

The Doctor said turning around at him while he was in his flying machine.

"So, what's your big scheme now? Why are you focusing on the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic said looking up at him from as he was high up in his machine.

"Simple. I've figured. Why summon something to do your work for you, when you can make it out of pure chaos."

"Uh, FYI genius. you already did that. Like multiple times actually. You still do it now."

"Silence! Once I fully use all the Chaos Emeralds. I'll be able to construct something far beyond you can imagine. And you won't stop me!"

"Oh please, I always stop you. It's like my daily job next to running."

"Enough. How about we settle this another time, you blue nuisance!"

Eggman suddenly pulled a lever on his machine which opened a hatch that showed the sky as the wind pressure began to pull Sonic back. "Woah!" Sonic struggled to maintain balance, however Eggman fired a few rockets at him, blowing him far back and out of the Death Egg, making him fall. Sonic was falling at high rapid speeds when suddenly the Tornado came in with Tails, riding it. Sonic noticed it and quickly decided to position himself towards the plane's left wing. He landed safely on the wing dusting himself. "Nice save there buddy" Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I flew in at the right moment"

Tails said rubbing his neck. "Alright, lets head back. Eggman and I will settle this later."

The tornado flew right back down towards South Island, landing safely.

South Island, Green Hill Zone.

"Phew. Glad that's over with." Sonic said, jumping off the tornado. Tails got out of the tornado, shutting it down completely as he replied "So did you hear?" "Hear what?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, there's been a disturbance lately, with stuff from Blaze's dimension coming to ours. In fact, we now have way more inhabitants than before here in Mobius."

"Seriously?" Are the Sol emeralds and Chaos Emeralds causing this or is this something else?"

Sonic asked wondering as he and Tails walked through Green Hill.

"I don't know. But Knuckles and Blaze are currently trying to figure out what it's all about. I'm actually interested in this whole dimension collision stuff. That's why I'm excited to try and see what new things I can find so I can build more new machines and tech."

"Nice to see you've still got that ambitious attitude Tails."

The two of them then noticed a rift open up in the sky suddenly.

"Sonic look! That must be one of the dimensional rifts!"

Tails pointed at the rift in the sky as something quickly dashed out of the rift flying off into the distance." Sonic looked up over it not bothering to deal with it.

"Wow. Some weird things sure live in Blaze's dimension. Makes ours look totally normal."

High above in the skies of Mobius, lays the Sanctum of Heavenly Planes

A land that exists only in the clouds of Mobius, lays the Sanctum of Heavenly Planes, where Mobians that have transcended to a new level lay. Each inhabitant wearing white robes with long flowing capes, buildings that were pure white and glistening. It was paradise. Somewhere, laid a council that were currently discussing important matters on the dimensional rifts.

"I told you. There are dimensional disturbances occurring." One mobian said wearing a white hood that the others were wearing.

"If that's the case, then should we act now and stop all these disturbances. It could damage our world heavily."

Another said. "Calm down. I'm sure Lord Overture will figure out a way to prevent all of this from happening."

A mobian named Telek who had the appearance of an eagle and a red color scheme to him said laying back on his chair and crossing his legs. "You're too dependent on him. It's time we did something about all of this. We'll have to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to prevent all of this from happening."

A slightly bigger mobian with a bulkier figure said with a gruff voice. "You mean those colorful gems? Ha! I doubt they could stop this."

Telek said. "Well if we don't act now, there is a very high chance that the rift might expand to a point where it will become unstable. Causing this entire world to implode on each other." One mobian said with a golden aura surrounding them as they had a more commanding voice.

"We'll send in our Grand Army to retrieve the Emeralds. Then we ourselves shall retrieve the Master Emerald. The fate of all of Mobius rests in our hands."

End of Chapter 1

That ends this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm planning to release more. See you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Towards Seaside Hill

**Sonic Overdrive**

 **Chapter 2**

 _South Island, Green Hill._

As Sonic and Tails were walking through Green Hill noticing all the mess that was caused by the rift with multiple items scattered everywhere, Sonic noticed something far off in the distance.

"What is it Sonic?"

"Hmm... came from Seaside Hill."

Sonic said as he suddenly ran off into the direction of the noise. Tails flew by twirling his two Tails to follow him. As Sonic and Tails were racing through Green Hill, a horde of obstacles appeared in their way. Sonic jumped over a pit of spikes as a huge energy shot was thrown at him, however he luckily kicked it away in time. A huge swarm of Bee Robots each shot energy shots at Sonic as he easily outran every shot that come towards him. Sonic then jumped high up as he was met with Robot Hawk that swooped at him. He then landed on the hawk riding it wildly. A robot Rhino looked at the Hawk currently flying down towards it with Sonic on it as it charged head first at them.

Sonic jumped off the Hawk, causing the Rhino to crash into the Hawk blowing it up. Sonic landed but was then met by a Robot Gorilla which threw huge boulders at him. He instantly curled into a ball and dashed through the boulders, speeding towards the Gorilla and kicking its chest, pushing it back. The Rhino turned around and charged at Sonic at full speed. He took notice and grabbed the Rhino's horn as it began to push him back. The Gorilla then also ran at Sonic lifting its arms for an overhead smash as Sonic smirked suddenly. He quickly jumped over the Rhino and kicked its back pushing it forward into the Gorilla as its horn stabbed through the Gorilla, causing them both to explode from the sheer impact. Sonic got out of the smoke and grinned.

"Easy."

Meanwhile with Tails, he was currently trying to outrun a swarm of mechs that were constantly shooting at him. Tails flew inside a cave as the mechs followed him in. It was dark in the cave making it hard to see as each of the Mechs turned on their lights to try and find Tails. Up above the cave ceiling was Tails hiding as he slowly flew down and took one of the mechs heads off with a screw he had. The other mechs turned around to see their fellow robot be dismantled like that. Tails quickly flew to the next robot that was near as he then unscrewed its head. The other robots then decided to fire rapid shots around the cave, missing Tails as he was still above without them knowing. Tails then sneaked up on one of the robots, grabbing their head. In a shock the robot fired its shots randomly, hitting the others which caused them each to blow up as Tails then unscrewed the robot he was on.

Back at Green Hill, Sonic was zooming towards Seaside Hill, getting closer. In his way stood a huge orca rose up from the ocean. Sonic came to a screeching halt suddenly looking up at the huge orca. "Oh, I hate orca's." Sonic said as the Orca then lunged towards him with water rising up from its force. He quickly zipped to the side avoiding it, however the orca dived in the water, before jumping up again towards Sonic.

Sonic quickly rolled towards the Orca, jumping over it and landing on its back. "Haha!" Sonic mocked the orca as he ran up its back and did a powerful stomp on its back to launch himself high up in the air. The orca was sent back into the sea with Sonic flying through the air, eventually meeting up with Tails who caught up to him.

"Alright. There's Seaside Hill. That should be where that weird thing came from." Sonic said as both he and Tails landed down safely on the ground. They began to look around Seaside Hill for any signs of the object that was seen passing by. As they searched for hours, Tails eventually found a small sphere that began to emanate a powerful surge of energy. It had star particles surrounding it as it was as bright as the sun.

"Sonic come here look what I found!"

Sonic instantly reached Tails.

"What is it?"

Tails picked up the sphere as it shocked his hand a bit.

"Yikes! What is with this thing?"

"Let me see."

Tails lended Sonic the sphere as he also felt a shock from it.

"Woah… this thing is weird."

Suddenly the sphere began to shine brighter as it levitated in the air sending out loud noises that began to shatter the rocks around it. "Sonic… what's happening?" The sphere then suddenly let out a blinding flash of light as it rocketed into the sky. Sonic and Tails were able to see again as they were confused as to what happened.

"What was that all about?" Sonic questioned as he looked up into the sky.

"Hey Sonic!" A voice was heard from their direction as Sonic and Tails turned around to notice Knuckles heading their way.

"Knuckles? Whatcha doing here?" Sonic asked walking to Knuckles.

"It's about those rifts. Come with me quickly!"

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltrate Scrap Brain Zone

**Sonic Overdrive**

 **Chapter 3**

 _South Island, Sky Base Zone_

High in the Sky was the Sky Base Zone. A large Zeppelin made by Eggman himself. Right now it was being infiltrated by Shadow the Hedgehog. The black hedgehog was moving quickly throughout the base, dodging and destroying everything in his sight. Suddenly his communicator went off.

" **Shadow can you hear me**?" A voice came from it.

"Yeah I hear you Rouge."

" **You should be near the entrance to Scrap Brain Zone. Once you get there, obtain the Chaos Emerald."**

"Yeah, Yeah I got it."

Shadow spotted Scrap Brain Zone's entrance as he quickly decided to speed up. He jumped high up and kicked through the Zeppelin leaving a hole in it. Shadow then turned around to the Zeppelin and raised his hands up.

"Chaos Spear!" He suddenly shot a barrage of yellow energy spears towards the Zeppelin as it caused a major explosion that destroyed the entire Zeppelin and everything else in it. Shadow then shouted "Chaos Control!" as he teleported to the entrance of Scrap Brain Zone.

"Alright I'm in."

" **Good. Now you should be able t-."**

Suddenly there was a big explosion that occurred that carved a massive hole in the wall. Out of the hole emerged the Death Egg Robot.

"Guess they figured out I broke their Zeppelin." The Robot locked on to Shadow, raising its arm as it shot out a barrage of missiles towards him. Shadow quickly teleported past some of them as he grabbed onto one. He rode the missile towards the Death Egg Robot as he quickly jumped off the missile. The missile crashed into the robot causing an explosion that pushed it back a bit. Shadow landed down as he noticed the robot's arms were rocketing towards him. He quickly dashed backwards as the arm carved a hole deep in the ground. The black hedgehog then ran up the arm of the giant robot, charging up his Chaos Spear. With a mighty toss, the chaos spear went through the eye of the Death Egg Robot which caused it to fall on its back. Shadow then jumped high in the air summoning seven chaos spears behind him.

"See ya."

He then threw each of them down as they all rocketed downwards towards the Death Egg Robot. The giant machine took quick action by making a barrier around itself. The spears then hit the barrier only denting it a little bit. Shadow then dashed down towards it, however as the barrier went down a huge metal claw came from the chest of the robot as it grabbed Shadow in a tight grip. He struggled to escape its grasp as the grip only got tighter. Then suddenly with a loud shout...

" **Chaos Blast"!**

He blew the robot away with a massive blast radius from his body as it destroyed the claw. Shadow then landed down and quickly leaped forward towards the robot as he then did a kick right into its chest. He dug his foot deeper in as he kicked right through the robot, leaving a huge dent in it. A combustion of explosions happened on the robot as it blew up completely.

"Hmph. That takes care of their defence weapon."

Shadow dusted himself after his little fight as he then ran inside the base. As he reached there, he spotted a huge control room right in front of him. "What? Why would the doctor just leave his control room out here in the open?" Shadow began to walk around looking all over the place for any suspicious actions.

" **Shadow. Did you manage to find it?"**

"I found the control room. It was just here in the open."

" **But why would it just be there?"**

Suddenly a pod dropped from the ceiling as it opened up. Shadow jumped back and began to examine it. Out of the pod emerged a figure that looked similar to him.

"I don't believe it. Are you... a Metal Shadow?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4: Android vs Robot

**Sonic Overdrive**

Chapter 4

 _South Island, Scrap Brain Zone_

Metal Shadow walked out of the pod, looking at Shadow. It began to scan him, noticing he was an android.

"How did they manage to make a metal version of me?"

Metal Shadow didn't say anything as it suddenly floated up and dashed at Shadow, ramming him into a wall. Shadow let out a quick scream as Metal Shadow then kicked his chin, launching him upwards into the air. Suddenly a barrage of swipes from Metal Shadow's claws hit Shadow, causing him to get cuts all over his face and chest. Shadow quickly retaliated with a swift head-butt to his metal counterparts head as it launched Metal Shadow right down to the ground. However, Shadow hurt his head from the hit. Metal Shadow got up from the ground as it teleported behind Shadow in a flash.

"He can use Chaos Control too?!"

Shadow was quickly kneed in the back, then grabbed by the arm and tossed into a wall. Metal Shadow then teleported to Shadow and punched his gut as he was stuck on the wall. Shadow coughed as he was punched rapidly in the gut by Metal Shadow. With him being enraged, he left off a chaos blast from his body which pushed Metal Shadow back. Shadow got out of the wall as he leaped from it and moved towards his counterpart at rocketing speeds. Metal Shadow quickly flew at him as well. As they were both flying toward each other, Shadow quickly teleported above him and threw a chaos spear into its back.

"Got you…"

Suddenly, Metal Shadow turned around seeming unaffected by it as he threw his own chaos spears back at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodged it as the spears penetrated through the base. "No effect." Shadow said in shock. Metal Shadow then regenerated himself as he teleported in front of shadow, kneeing his chest. It paralyzed Shadow for a bit. And with a final attack, Metal Shadow let off his own Chaos Blast that blew Shadow far back and making him go through the walls of the base.

Metal Shadow teleported outside as he looked around for Shadow by scanning the area. As he flew around the area, Shadow instantly appeared behind Metal Shadow, giving him a devastating axe kick to the head which sent the metal counterpart crashing down into the ground. The impact made a crater as Metal Shadow was on the ground flat. Shadow had to make sure that Metal Shadow was destroyed. He summoned a huge array of chaos spears and threw them all down at Metal Shadow. Each spear hit it as it caused a combustion of explosions around the crater. As the smoke cleared, Metal Shadow was still unscathed as it rose up from the crater and looked up at Shadow.

"Impossible!"

Suddenly, the unstoppable machine shot a plasma beam from its chest as it rocketed towards Shadow. Shadow quickly moved out of the way, with the beam hitting a faraway mountain, causing a huge explosion when it hit. Shadow looked back at it and was in shock of what he saw.

"Just what are you?"

And with that, Metal Shadow finally spoke. **"I am the true Ultimate Lifeform."**

Shadow simply laughed at that statement as he slowly reached for his inhibitor rings.

"You? The Ultimate Lifeform? Don't make me laugh. If you call yourself that... then prove it by defeating me here."

Shadow then removed his inhibitor rings, all of his chaos energy was released from it now. His entire body was surrounded by a red energy that sparked intense flames as a red and yellow aura came from him. He took one step and made a crater that was the same size of his foot appear. Shadow pulled his hands back as a small red orb appeared on his hands.

" **Chaos Bombardier!** "

Shadow tossed the orb as it suddenly released a barrage of energy spheres that began to bombard Metal Shadow with insane amounts of speeds and power. Each hit made an explosion bigger than the last as Metal Shadow could feel himself getting pushed back and eventually taking huge amounts of damage. As more came kept coming, Shadow took this an advantage and teleported behind Metal Shadow as he was still getting hit by the spheres. Shadow smirked and let off one more Chaos Blast. The force of the blast made a colossal explosion that made an ear shattering noise and soon spread far and wide across the area, reaching Scrap Brain Zone and destroying it completely. A huge crater was left with Metal Shadow heavily damaged with his face, arms and legs. Metal Shadow could barely stand as it had wires sticking out of its left face that was blasted off.

Metal Shadow then made a hasty retreat by teleporting away from the area. Shadow then put his rings back on restoring his energy back to normal as he breathed heavily.

" **Shadow. What happened?"**

"It's fine Rouge. I'm heading back now."

 _South Island, Emerald Hill_

Meanwhile, the guards from the skies above arrived, riding golden chariots as they landed down, beginning to search the area. As this was all going on, Amy Rose suddenly spotted them.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Quest for the Emeralds

**Sonic Overdrive**

 **Chapter 5**

 _South Island, Emerald Hill_

The guards who were wearing white and gold armour with flowing golden capes turned around and looked at Amy. One of the guards decided to walk to her, attempting to ask her about the emeralds?

"Pardon me madam. But have you seen any Chaos Emeralds around?"

Amy then thought for a second as she did remember one thing.

"Well yeah. My friend Tails has one over at his place. Why do you guys need it exactly?"

"We're looking for all 7 of them in order to prevent the distortions happening around our world. You see there are rifts that are acting up all over the place. So can you direct us to this Tails person's home?"

"Sure thing. Just head to the very top of that hill on the north. You should find it there."

The guards then decided to head towards the hill on the north. Without them knowing, a small bug with a camera was following them, watching their every move.

"We come from a land high in the sky known as the Sanctum of Heavenly planes. A place high above the skies of Mobius." One of the guards explained.

"So you live that high up? How come we've never heard of it?" Amy questioned.

"It's because long ago, most mobians used to live in the sanctum with the higher mobians. However, one day the lower mobians were sent down here on South Island. With each new generation, the new lower mobians had no memory of it.

The sanctum was now known as a myth and legend to them."

Amy was amazed by this story with stars in her eyes.

"Oh! A whole new land high up in the skies. I really wanna go there one day. And maybe Sonic can come with me."

"We're here!" One of the guards said, pointing at Tails' home.

Each of the guards entered the house, as suddenly one of them was caught by a rope that grabbed his leg and made him dangle on the ceiling.

"Hey! What is this?!"

"Oh. You have to be careful though. Tails does have a security system. Sorry I forgot to mention that." Amy said rubbing her head and giggling.

"Men. Be very careful…"

As the guards began to search carefully, trying not to get caught by any security, Amy was sitting down watching their every movement. Out of nowhere, a camera detected them, as the entire house began to flash red with a voice saying "Intruder alert" over and over again with loud blares. The guards began to panic as they got their spears and swords out. Suddenly from the walls of the house, came a huge stream of water that sent them all drifting all over the place. Amy was spectating as she was actually getting a laugh out of this.

As the water finally stopped, the guards were each soaked with their clothing and armor all wet.

"Well at least we managed to survive that." One guard said all dizzy."

The moment he said that, a massive bouncy ball came from the ceiling above, bouncing towards them. They all opened their eyes in shock as they began to run away from the ball. Despite their persistent speed, the ball managed to catch up to them. One the guards got caught by the ball, as he was glued onto it. With one guard apart of the rampaging bouncy ball, another was soon captured. Each bounce kept capturing more and more of them by the second. One guard was panicking as he ran at his full speed. He was then met by a wall, making it a dead end. He turned around and looked at the ball heading towards him. He quickly took out his spear to try and pop it. As the ball got closer, he thrusted his spear towards it. The result wasn't what he was expecting. The spear suddenly broke when it made contact with the ball. The guard looked at his spear and was shocked that it managed to break after that.

"Oh no."

Finally, the huge bouncy ball caught the last guard. All guards were stuck on the ball. Amy walked up to them looking around the ball.

"Wow. Tails sure did a real swell job making these. How about I just get the emerald for you…"

"That would be nice…" One guard said in a silent tone.

Amy casually walked through the house, without anything attempting to attack her. She entered Tails' room with the emerald laying on his desk. She took the emerald and walked back to the glued guards.

"Here you go." She lent it to one of the guards who slowly grabbed it with glue stuck on his hand.

"T-Thank you… madam… now... help us out please…"

 _ **Angel Island**_

"Look the Master Emerald's acting up because of all these rifts." Knuckles said pointing at currently flashing gem.

"I'm afraid if this keeps up, the Master Emerald may blow up, causing a catastrophic explosion that'll spread across Mobius."

"You serious?!" Sonic said in shock.

"Yes. Whatever these rifts are. They're not good for the Master Emerald to handle."

"Well then how do we prevent this from happening?" Tails asked.

"Only one solution. We need to gather all 7 Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds should be strong enough to stop the rifts. The Master Emerald right now, can't do that."

"Then it's settled. Find all 7 Chaos Emeralds, stop rifts, Mobius doesn't blow up. Simple." Sonic said.

"And I'll go with the two of you to find them. We don't have much time though. If the Master Emerald begins to glow faster and brighter, the explosion may be soon."

"I can use the Tornado to help get us around Mobius to find the rest of them. I do have one in my home also." Tails said running off.

"Alright then. Let's go Knuckles. We'll meet up with you Tails." Sonic said dashing off with Knuckles following.

"We should probably start at Hydrocity. It's the closest here." Knuckles said as he began to glide off Angel Island.

"Water… ugh… alright. We'll go there first." Sonic said as he jumped off Angel Island and began to dive down towards Hydrocity which was just below Angel Island. In their way stood some buzz bombers, getting ready to shoot them out of the sky. Sonic and Knuckles both grabbed a hold of one. Sonic jumped of his as he kicked one towards it, causing them both to explode. Knuckles smashed the one he was standing on as he quickly glided to the next, punching it away and going to next, doing the same. As multiple shots from the buzz bombers flew their way, Sonic quickly landed on another one, making it get hit with the shots that were headed his way. Sonic then jumped high in the air as he pulls his arms back. He then suddenly boosted down to the ground at high speeds. He soon entered Hydrocity, landing down. Knuckles also arrived tossing a buzz bomber away from his head.

 _Hydrocity_

They both began to run around Hydrocity, coming in contact with some more badniks. These badniks were shaped like octopus's as they had metal tentacles that went for the both of them. Sonic and Knuckles both grabbed the tentacles as they pulled on them, ripping them from the metal octopus which then blew up. They continued to move forward as they charged through multiple badniks with Sonic boosting and Knuckles just smashing them. Suddenly a massive badniks landed down blowing them back a bit. It resembled a hydra. The 3 headed badniks roared at the two of them as the force, blew their hair a bit. They were ready to take it on even in this condition.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6: Underwater battle

**Sonic Overdrive**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Hydrocity_

Sonic and Knuckles were getting ready to face off against the 3 headed metal hydra while having to breathe as long as they can in the water. The hydra then took action, with the left head going for them. Sonic and Knuckles then quickly jumped over its head. Knuckles landed on its head, doing a barrage of punches which pushed its head down to the floor. The middle head quickly whacked Knuckles back, making him float all the way into a wall. Sonic boosted through the left head, destroying it. Out of nowhere, the hydra grew not one but two heads back. Sonic looked in shock and was confused. The three heads then shot fast moving missiles at Sonic. He tried to run, however the water only slowed him down. He quickly grabbed a hold of one of the missiles, trying to throw it back as it pushed him back. The other missiles were currently headed towards him. Sonic then quickly kicked the bottom of the missile which sent it flying up. The missiles were still headed towards him as they got closer. Sonic then boosted towards a wall as he ran up it. With him running up the walls, the missiles quickly faced up and chased after him. Sonic then noticed a platform above him, as he decided to jump on it. The missiles then chased after Sonic on the platform. As the missiles were close to Sonic, he instantly jumped off, making the missiles hit the platform, destroying it.

Knuckles then leaped off the wall and drove his fist into two heads of the hydra. The two heads were knocked off its body as they dropped to the ground. However, four more heads popped out of it, leaving Knuckles in shock. 3 heads flew at Knuckles, knocking him back. Sonic caught him as they both looked at the now multi-headed metal monster. Sonic and Knuckles both looked at each other and nodded as they both ran in separate directions. The hydra jabbed its head towards Sonic, however he curled into a ball and rolled to the side, avoiding it. Knuckles ran towards a wall and suddenly punched it with brute force. Sonic kept avoiding the heads that were flying at him as he then jumped onto the hydra's back. He then grabbed onto one of the heads tightly. The hydra began to move around wildly trying to shake Sonic off. As this was happening, Knuckles kept punching the wall, as it began crack with debris flying out.

Suddenly, Sonic could feel himself running out of breath, as his eyes widened and he looked around for an air bubble. He then decided to jump off the hydra as he ran around the area, looking for an air bubble. As the hydra began to chase him, he found one air bubble just north of his direction. He quickly sped up and dashed towards the air bubble, making it enter his mouth. He landed on the ground, retaining his balance as he turned around looking at the hydra, when it suddenly jabbed four heads towards him. Knuckles then broke the wall, grabbing a huge chunk of it and quickly running towards the Hydra. Sonic sidestepped from each head jab as the heads only began to break the ground beneath. Then the hydra shot missiles out of each head. Sonic dashed back into a wall and quickly boosted in the air, making the missiles hit the walls instead. Sonic then had a blue aura surrounding him as he zoomed downwards towards the hydra, hitting its back. The impact made the hydra scream as it knocked it down. Knuckles then quickly slammed the huge rock on down on the heads of the hydra, as it trapped the hydra's heads each, making the hydra stuck on the ground. Sonic and Knuckles both high fived each other after their hard work done. They then noticed a blue light glowing in the crevices of a wall. Sonic ran towards the light and found the blue chaos emerald. He grabbed it from the crevice as he ran off, looking back at Knuckles and making a hand gesture telling him that they had to leave now. Knuckles eventually followed as they both jumped out of the water and landed on a platform.

"Oh yeah! First Chaos Emerald found!" Sonic said raising it up as it glowed brightly.

"Phew… that was intense…" Knuckles said gasping for air.

"Come on. Let's meet up with Tails." Sonic said running off with Knuckles running after him.

 _Ice Cap Zone_

Terak finally arrived to the lower land of Mobius as he looked breathed in and out deeply.

"Now that I'm here. Let's get hunting."

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
